


Last Moments

by Only_Happy_Endings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Happy_Endings/pseuds/Only_Happy_Endings
Summary: They say when you’re about to die your life flashes before your eyes and everything slows down. In their last moments, the marauders all thought of different things.





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Harry Potter fandom! Thanks for reading :)

They say when you’re about to die your life flashes before your eyes and everything slows down. In their last moments the marauders all thought of different things.

You must be scared in order to be truly brave, and in his last moments, James was terrified. He thought about bravery and how it had driven his life up to this point. Becoming an animagus, asking Lily to marry him, becoming a father, fighting a war. But his, his final stand, facing Lord Voldemort and entering the unknown world of death, this is his greatest act of bravery, and he is proud.

Lilly thought about sacrifice. How for magic she had sacrificed sisterhood, and lost a best friend. For war she had sacrificed normalcy, and lost the chance at a simple life with a white picket fence, to be able to stand up for those who could not stand up for themselves. For her son she was willing to sacrifice everything, but for once she did not consider it a loss.

Sirius thought about family. How family did not always mean blood, and sometimes those who stuck with you through everything were the ones who you called home. He thought about Regulus, and how family had lost him a brother. He thought about Harry, and how family had given him a son.

Peter thought about loyalty. What it meant to have, what it meant to lose it, and what it meant to give it all away. He thought about the fear and intimidation, he thought about the choices he had made and the loyalties he had surrendered because of them and in his last moment he mourned the loss of what he had never had.

Lupin thought about war. How it had followed him his whole life, sometimes explosive, loud, angry, and full of death, other times quiet and subtle, inside his own head but no less powerful. He thought about how war had taken all those he cared about in some way or another. In his last moments he thought about the wolf, and he smiled because his was a death of his own actions, and in that way he had won his own war.

As Harry marched through the woods to his death, surrounded by family, he thought about love. Love, a force more powerful than war, than hate, a magic of its own design. He thought about Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, Dobby, Tonks, and so many more. People who had given up everything. He thought about his parents and how everything that had happened, every sacrifice had been for this reason, to bring him to this moment. It was all started by love, and it would end that way as well.


End file.
